


suffering

by rhosmarixx



Category: hell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosmarixx/pseuds/rhosmarixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in fairness this deserved to be taken down</p>
            </blockquote>





	suffering

god fucking damn

**Author's Note:**

> was this really necessary


End file.
